You'll Never See Me Cry
by ElsannaIsLoveElsannaIsLyfe
Summary: (WARNING: MANYMANYMANYMANNNYYY FEELS) MORE TO COME. Anna dies, but it's k, because Hans dies too.
1. Anna's Death

Chapter 1: Anna's Death

Elsa got up. "Anna!" she screamed. She saw her sister, frozen. She did this. She knew she did. Trembling, she walked over to her sister. "Anna?" she said "No… please…" She started crying, and grabbed her sister. Maybe she'll come back… Elsa waited. Nothing happened. "Anna?" Olaf said. She kept crying and crying. "It's okay, Elsa." Kristoff told her. "It's going to be fine." Elsa looked at him, tears pouring from her eyes. "It won't…" she said Kristoff looked at her, and then at Anna. "Now what?" he asked, tearing up. Elsa shook her head and backed away. She couldn't help it. She couldn't let go of everything so easily this time. She needed to get her sister back. But what could she do?

Hans got up, and laughed. "Now what, Queen?" Elsa looked at him. "How could you?" She blasted her magic at him, but she missed. "Why don't you give up already?" he said. "You'll be easy to take out. Just as easy as it was to kill your sister." Hans walked up to Anna, and sliced the head off of the frozen statue. Olaf looked at Anna and started to cry.

Elsa looked at the head of her sister. It was nothing but ice. Her sister was nothing but ice. And it was all her fault. But now, she would never come back. There was nothing she could do anymore. Crying harder this time, she picked up the ball of ice. She looked at her sister's expression. Anna loved her. After never talking to each other for their entire lives, she did so much. For her. She let the tears pour out harder this time. "You monster!" she yelled at Hans. "Look what you've done!" Hans chuckled. "Oh, Elsa," he said. "Look what you've done." She blasted her ice magic again, this time it hit him in the leg. He shivered. "That won't hurt me," he said. "It's just ice." Elsa started to cast more ice at him, crying, but fell to the ground. She couldn't handle this. She picked up her sister once more. "Yes, I want to build a snowman…" she said softly. "I'm sorry I never told you. I died inside, Anna. I always wanted to come out. I always wanted to play. But I had to protect you. And now, because of me, you're dead… I didn't protect you enough… From me..."

Kristoff got up, and punched Hans. "Do you know what you did?!" he yelled at him. "You killed the only woman I'll ever love!" He punched him again, letting his tears flow out of his eyes, this time. "It's not Elsa's fault! You drove Anna to this! You bastard!" He punched him once more, and dropped him. Kristoff helped Elsa up. "Come on, we should get back into the castl-" he paused. "Is the snow… melting?" Olaf walked up to Anna, and started to melt. Elsa fixed him, and made sure he wouldn't. But she couldn't hold her tears back. "Wait." She told Kristoff. "There's something I need to do." She walked over to Hans and cast ice shards under him. They impaled him until he bled to death. "This is what you get for killing my sister!" she yelled, crying harder. She grabbed Kristoff's shoulder and made her way to the castle. Olaf followed. Behind them, Anna melted into water.

Elsa went under the blankets in her bed. For once, the cold bothered her. Olaf came in, and handed her some hot chocolate. "Here," he said. "This will help." Elsa sipped the warm drink. "Th-thank y-you." She said, crying. Elsa picked up the book she'd been reading and relaxed, letting herself get consumed in a fictional world.

Kristoff walked in. "Hey," he said. "Summer is back." Elsa looked out her window. "Oh…" she said and continued her book. "Are we gonna have a funeral?" Kristoff asked. "For Anna…" Elsa just kept reading. "I don't know." She said after a while. "What do we bury?" Elsa started crying again. "It's okay," Kristoff told Elsa. "It will get better."

Elsa ignored Kristoff and kept reading. Kristoff sighed, and walked to Anna's room. He found a diary. Elsa still won't come out and I've tried everything! I wish she would play with me, but I don't know why she won't… Kristoff started to tear up again. He saw a picture of Elsa in her bedroom with a note taped to it. I've started talking to the pictures on the walls. Kristoff started bawling at this point. He saw pictures of Anna. She was so beautiful. He heard someone walk into the room, and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. It was just Elsa. "Hey," he said. Elsa looked at her feet. "Hi." She said. "We are supposed to set up the funeral today. It's early, but I think we should get it over with." Kristoff nodded, and followed Elsa out into the hall.


	2. The Funeral

Chapter 2  
Elsa picked some flowers to put next to Anna's memorial. She walked to where Kristoff was and placed the flowers down. When everyone was there, the priest started. "We are gathered here today to mourn over the loss of Princess Anna..." Elsa wasn't listening. She was thinking of her sister. Why did I have to be so weak? she thought. "Elsa!" Kristoff yelled. "Hello? Do you wanna say some things about your sister?" Elsa nodded and walked to the front. "Hello," she said. "Anna wasn't just my sister. She wasn't my friend either. I-I loved her. I really loved her. Not like a sister. I loved her... like... I truly loved her." The crowed gasped. "And now, because of me..." Elsa looked at her hands. "She's dead!" She started crying again. Kristoff helped her back into a chair, and walked over to say things about her. "I loved Anna." he began. "I loved her as much as Elsa. We will all miss our beloved princess. But things will get better..." he stopped and sat back down next to Elsa. Elsa was trying everything to keep her powers under control so this didn't happen again. For some reason, she didn't feel sad anymore. She turned around and saw Anna smiling at her. "Anna!" she yelled. The figure waved, and her parents appeared behind her. They waved also, then vanished Had she been seeing things? Or was that really there? It didn't matter to her. She got to say good bye. And that made her happy.

Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf walked back to the castle. Elsa got back onto her bed and turned on her TV and picked up her book. She loved reading with the TV on. After an hour, she finished her book, and went to go get some food. Everyone else was still sad, but Elsa was perfectly fine now that she had a chance to say good bye. She knew her sister and her parents were watching over her, and that gave her a sense of hope. She didn't know why. Elsa walked down the hallways of the big castle. "Wow..." she said softly. She didn't know what she had been missing. After so long, she was finally out. "Hey," Kristoff said. Elsa smiled. "Hello!" she said. Elsa had never felt this happy before. Kristoff looked shocked. "I thought you were depressed...?" he said. Elsa shook her head and sat down at the table. "I got to say good bye." Elsa replied. "What?" Kristoff asked. "Never mind, actually." Elsa ate her soup without a care in the world.

She crawled under her covers to go to sleep.

Wait, was that... Anna? She touched her sister's shoulder. She was real. "Oh, Anna!" she hugged her sister. When she let go, she saw her sister's expression. Anna looked at her, terrified. Her parents appeared behind her. "Mom! Dad!" She tried to walk over to them. "Stay back!" yelled her dad. "We don't want anything to do with you! You monster!" Were they cowering in fear...? In fear of her? "No," Elsa sputtered out. "No! Mom! Dad! Anna! It's me! Please, I love you." They stood back and Anna started crying. "G-Go away... Monster!" she said. Elsa looked at them. "No..." she said. "No! Please." The figures ran away, and Elsa chased after them. "Please! Come back!"

Elsa woke up. She looked around her room, and then at her clock. One AM. She started panting, and then crying. "I-I'm sorry, Anna..." she said almost in a whisper. "I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry Dad..." She turned on her TV, and watched it until she passed out.


	3. Fear

Elsa woke up the next morning, and put a normal dress on. Then, she took a walk throughout the castle. It was something she needed after not seeing it for years. As she walked around, she saw pictures of her sister. She tried to avoid them, so that she wouldn't break out in tears anymore. She paused at a painting of her and her mom and dad when Anna was born. She placed a hand on the painting and looked at it. After looking at it for a while, she moved on. _The gates are opening for good tomorrow,_ she thought. _I have to get ready. _Elsa walked through the hallways, and finally finished her walk around the castle at the dining hall. She saw Kristoff sitting in a chair. "Hey," she said. "I'm gonna go pay Anna a visit. Wanna come?" Kristoff nodded and got up.

As they were walking out to see them, they noticed crowds of people also near the graves. Elsa sighed, and kept walking. Some people that saw Elsa walking over to the graves had fear in their eyes. She looked at the ground and saw why they were scared. Elsa had been freezing the ground every step she took. She turned around and saw icy foot prints leading up to her. "N-no," she said. "I can control it. You don't need to be scared, I promise." Everyone looked at her and the footprints she made as she walked over to Anna's grave. She touched it and froze part of it. "No!" she yelled, and ran back to the castle. Crying, she got into her bed. The blanket almost froze, but she could stop it. Kristoff peaked into her room. Elsa noticed this and shot ice at the door. _Why would you do that?_ she thought. Kristoff saw the now frozen door and left. "You idiot!" she said to herself. "You can't do anything right, Elsa. You can't talk to people, you can't go out in public... You need to control your powers..." She looked out her window. "The gates open for good tomorrow. Get it together, Elsa."

Elsa walked into the dining hall, and prepared a meal for herself. "Sorry." she said to Kristoff. He looked up from the chair. "It's okay." Elsa sat down to eat her meal, and she saw even Olaf was scared of her. It looked like Kristoff was keeping his distance as well. "I'm going to eat in my room." Elsa choked out. She ran up the stairs, crying and sat down in her bed. She picked up a new book and began to read. She noticed the pages of the book began to freeze, and she tossed it out of her hands. She looked out her window and saw the servants looking up at her with fear in their eyes. She started crying. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone..." she said. "Can't you all see that?"

Later that day, Elsa was reading in her bed again as always, but this time, she was in control of her powers. Then, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" she said. It was Kristoff. "Hey," he said. Elsa waved at him, eyes on her book. Kristoff pulled something out behind his back and pointed it at Elsa. It was a knife. "Kristoff?!" she shouted. He almost stabbed her, but missed. Elsa cast her magic at the dagger, trying to freeze it. "Stop!" she yelled. He threw the knife at her, barely missing. Kristoff said nothing as he did this. They wrestled and fought, until Kristoff pinned Elsa to the ground. "No!" she yelled, and let out a scream.

[Sorry the chapter is so short, I needed something to get the story going. More to come!]


End file.
